What Keeps the Fire Burning
by AlenaChen
Summary: All of my One Shots for the MarcoAce week that takes place from June 22-28. 'Each chapter' is an independent oneshot. Will (hopefully) update daily till the 28th.
1. The Flames Within You and Me

**Marco/Ace Week Day 1: Fire**

**My first OS for the MarcoAce Week! It's this really nice tumblr event that takes place from June 22-28 and I'll hopefully be able to participate every day (I don't have everything finished yet ,_,). In any case, I'll post them all here for you to read.**

**The first one is a really sweet one. I tried my best. **

* * *

_**The Flames Within You and Me**_

It was in the middle of the battlefield. The war raging on, noises surging past his ears as in one moment of sudden, complete inner silence, he found himself stopping. Stopping and starring, eyes wide open, hot, red flames still emerging from his body occasionally. Why back then of all times he would never be able to explain, but back then he simply knew, he suddenly and unexpectedly understood.

And as marines were still slashing right through him with their swords as he – more unconsciously than anything – let them pass through his body with the help of his devil fruit powers, he walked towards the one of his comrades that had so suddenly made him stop all he had been doing.

...

"What was wrong with you out there?"

He heard the question of the blond, but did not reply right away. The night was cold and a cool breeze was blowing his black hair into his face, partly hiding the barely recognizable smile that was playing around his lips.

They were sitting aboard the Moby Dick, completely alone, the night after their battle with some marines that had dared to surprise attack them.

"That's not how we fight, Ace. You weren't supposed to fight at my side, yoi. You were supposed to back up people back at your position." He made a small pause, but then repeated his question from earlier. "What was wrong, yoi?" This time, his voice sounded more urgent, maybe even worried – Ace was not too sure about that and things as such were never easy to determine with the first division commander.

"I uncovered your secret." He said slowly, the smile on his lips resonating within his words.

"What are you talking about, yoi?" The blond replied confused, maybe even a little irritated.

"Hold out your hand." Ace said.

The blond hesitated only for a moment before he did as he was told, not knowing or understanding what was going on at the moment.

Ace imitated him and just a second later set his hand ablaze, while his gaze never left Marco. He was taking in each and every change in the others expression, no matter how small it was. And just now the small twitch that had been visible on Marco's face for only a fraction of a second, had already given him away.

Then, without further hesitating, Ace took the older one's hand into his own and almost instantly, blue flames appeared on Marco's hand, the skin of which had only momentarily been burned by the younger one's fire.

Ace let his flames die out slowly and the blue flames of Marco followed his example with a short delay. Then, as he entangled his hand in Marco's – holding him firmly, still looking the older one dead in the eye – he finally spoke again, his voice low and strained. "You feel that. It hurts you." He declared drily.

Marco flinched at the words, but otherwise did nothing to affirm Ace's assumption.

"I don't." He finally said, taking his hand back in that very instant.

"Yes you do." Ace said, louder this time. "I saw it." He explained. "Today, on the battlefield. Why do you always protect everyone? Throwing yourself in front of bullets, blades? Why? I know you heal the wounds quickly, but you feel all of that!"

There was a moment of silence in which none of them spoke, but then Ace continued. "We could change our strategies if we knew, we could – "

He was interrupted by Marco's sharp voice. "No." He said, agitation swinging within his voice. "You are wrong, Ace."

"I'm not." The younger one said almost sulkily. "Just right now, when I lit up my hand and you realized what I was going to do, I saw it again. In your eyes. Fear. Only for a second, but it was there. Who would show fear if something couldn't hurt them, Marco?"

The older one contemplated the words for a moment, but then suddenly, he held his hand out again, making blue flames appear from it. "I may feel the initial pain, but it goes away quickly as the wounds heal." The flames of his phoenix powers were reflecting in his eyes and there was a content smile on his lips as he kept on staring at his own hand. "That's just the best I can do with these powers, I don't think it's bad, I'm glad for every time it is me instead of someone else getting hurt who can't heal."

"But you could have said something." The younger one said quietly as his gaze rested on the blue flames coming from Marco's hand, as well. They were beautiful. Of such a nice color that was lighter than the sea and even more beautiful than the color of a clear day sky.

"You shouldn't worry about that, yoi." Was all the older one replied to it. "Hold out your hand once more." He added.

Ace raised an eyebrow at this request, but did as he was told, holding his hand out in front of himself, until their palms were almost touching.

It was Marco who closed the distance between them, gently pressing his hand against that of the younger one.

"It's not hot." Ace stated quietly. He had already guessed that it was not, seeing how it was not meant to hurt others, but it really was something else feeling it first-hand. It was so unlike his own flames that were nothing but full of destructive power.

"They can't hurt anyone." Marco explained with a smile and only a moment later requested: "Light your hand on fire once more."

The youth winced at the request. "I don't want to hurt you!" He protested, not knowing why Marco would ask that of him after they had already made it clear that the blond could actually feel everything that hurt his body.

The older one let out a quiet chuckle but then explained. "You won't. Like this the flames form something like a shield. It's not strong, but it absorbs light damage before it is even dealt to my body, yoi."

Ace's eyes widened momentarily and still slightly unsure he did what he was told after a moment of hesitation. At first he let only a small flame emit from his fingers, but as he saw no noteworthy change in the older one's expression, he let it grow to a size that was equal to the one of Marco's flames.

The flames seemed to mix and swallow each other up, only to then be fueled by the fire of the other one to grow larger. The vibrant, azure blue flames of the phoenix and the red and orange fire of Ace seemed to harmonize perfectly together.

It made Marco smile contently as he shifted his hand slightly, touching Ace's fingertips with his own, slightly cocking his head to one side as he watched the combined flames they created and how they danced atop of their hands.

"It's beautiful." The raven-haired man whispered. Wondering how their flames that were so different in nature could be combined like this. The sight was dazzling and there was a pleasant tingling sensation spreading from his fingertips over to his whole body. It made him wonder how much more he would be able to do with this.

Slowly, but sure that Marco would understand what he was trying to do, he moved his hand over the older one's palm, only his fingertips were now touching him and he had lowered the intensity of his flames a little. He starred at his own hand as he reached the edge of Marco's hand and let it slide over the older one's arm, who was attentively following him with his own protective, blue flames.

It was weird, the feelings this caused inside of him. He was feeling so content, at ease like he had not felt for a long time. He suddenly felt so deeply connected to the man before him that it made him shiver slightly.

After a moment, he reached Marco's chest. He had only lifted his hand momentarily to avoid burning the other one's jacket. Marco's glance seemed to pierce through him as he was intently watching him throughout the whole process.

Ace slowly ran his fingers over the older one's tattoo. The sign of the man who had saved him. The symbol that had given him so much comfort. It made him smile.

And as he was done, the complete mark was ablaze with beautiful azure flames that playfully flickered as a mild sea breeze got hold of them.

Ace lifted his hand and the flames on it disappeared. But he looked at what he had created with a completely content smile on his lips.

It was only then that he finally looked up, wanting to say something, but closing his mouth a moment later upon seeing Marco's intense stare resting on him.

The older one grabbed the hand the raven-haired man was still holding up and squeezed it slightly. A low "Ace." was all that left him, as he let his own flames go out and leaned forward, trapping their hands in between their bodies, carefully pressing his lips onto those of the younger one, who had unintendedly let out a small gasping sound and closed his eyes upon the contact of their lips.

Marco kissed him slowly, once, then again, carefully moving his lips over those of the younger one as his still free hand moved to the back of Ace's head and entangled itself in his ebony hair. It was soft and warm and Marco's fingertips that gently caressed the back of Ace's head send shivers down the younger one's spine.

Their kiss intensified and Ace let out a low and quiet groan through slightly parted lips at the sensation that was so completely new to him. Marco took the chance to carefully slip his tongue past the younger one's lips to discover and explore what lay beyond. Then, suddenly and on the spurt of the moment he let a small, azure flame emit from the tip of his tongue as he still kissed the younger one.

Ace realized the changing sensation and followed the example to do the same.

Their tongues met again then, in a fiery kiss that was so unlike anything else either of them had ever felt that, as they broke their kiss a moment later, it left both of them breathless.

The flames subsided and with a hungry look on his face and a sly smirk, Marco slowly licked over his lips with his tongue as he watched the younger one intensely. He lowered his hand on the other one's head and slowly stroke over the skin of his back, before he took his hand back.

After a moment of silence the younger one finally spoke again, his voice was still low and completely content. "That was nice." He breathed, earning a smile from the older one for his remark.

Out of all the things that could possibly ever happen between him and the first division commander he would have definitely never thought that Marco would ever kiss him like that, but he would be lying if he said that he did not like it. In fact, he did more than just plainly like it. He was amazed at the feelings the other one had caused within him. And he loved how well their devil fruit powers could apparently work together. And there was definitely a lot more to explore concerning that, too.

Marco seemed to think the same as he leaned forward to place another short but careful kiss on Ace's lips.

"It was." He agreed. "I want to do that again." He said with a smile and then added: "… and more than that." And the look he gave the younger one was more than telling what he had in mind.

"Not here on deck though." Ace agreed with a low chuckle.

And as they got up to find their way to one of their rooms, they both knew that they definitely had a hot night waiting before them.


	2. Until Your Flame Dies Out

**Marco/Ace Week Day 2: Cuddling  
(Reincarnation!AU; Modern!AU)**

**Here it is. My story for day two. It's a sad one, I'll already tell you that. It's rather short, too, but meh. I really didn't know what to write for 'cuddling'. I think it would have been easier to draw something, just that I can't draw so idk. But I came up with this and I like it. So please enjoy :).**

**Also thanks to Aerle for your comment on yesterdays OS. I'm glad you liked the build-up as I was trying really hard to write it all nicely x).**

* * *

_**Until Your Flame Dies Out**_

Marco had always held him in his arms as if he were to disappear. Whenever they went to sleep at night Marco would wrap his arms around him, allow him to sleep cuddled up to the older one's chest. It made him feel safe. It made him happy. But sometimes he found himself unable to shake the feeling that Marco's behavior was actually a result from him being scared.

As if he could disappear any second, just like that. As if every time Marco held him was the last time.

He had never questioned it but once. He had looked up to his lover, eyes lovingly directed at the man he cared so much for. And as Marco's slender fingers had slowly and comfortingly caressed his back, his eyes closed, wearing a tiny, content smile on his lips, he had told him.

"I'm not going to disappear." He had said quietly, reassuringly. As if he actually had to reassure the older one of something like that.

Marco had opened his eyes and smiled at him. Knowingly. It was a sad expression to look at and the older one never explained. He never told him what he was so afraid of. Losing him maybe? But he was not going to leave him. Not ever. That was the one thing he was completely sure of.

Marco had kissed his forehead. His fingers gently stroking the skin on the back of his head, sending a pleasant shiver down his spine.

"I love you." Marco had whispered in his ear and then kissed him again, gently, on the lips.

"I love you, too." Ace had replied, slowly kissing his lover back before allowing him to embrace him again just like before.

There was nothing he had wanted more than to be with Marco forever.

...

That night at the club it was not supposed to be that way. Nothing like that was ever supposed to happen. Not again. Not ever again.

Ace had left the building to get some fresh air. Marco was just going to get them new drinks. How long was it? Two minutes maybe. Two minutes he had taken is eyes off the youth.

And as he lay them on him again the bottles he had held in his hands fell to the floor. Pieces of broken glass scattering everywhere.

His eyes widened. There were tears. Tears and realization. No matter what. No matter how. No matter where. Nothing would ever change.

The car was already gone. Only the blood on the street remained.

And Ace lying in the middle of it. He was breathing – barely.

He was dying.

Nothing would ever change.

Marco dropped down on his knees right next to him. Pulling the youth close to his chest, whispering endless apologies as he held on to him.

As if he were to disappear.

"I'm not going to…" The raven haired man whispered, trying to reassure his lover, blinking tears away that were dwelling in the corners of his eyes.

He reached out, pulling the other one closer with his weak and trembling hand. He kissed him. Gently. Barely. It was just the breath of a kiss.

Marco had always held him in his arms as if he were to disappear. Closely, every night. He had felt protected. It had made him happy.

Marco who looked like he was losing him for the thousands time as his fingers gripped his arms more strongly. Quivering as he pushed their foreheads together and cried for him.

"I love you."

He had whispered.

Understanding, finally, as the last thing he saw was the depths of Marco's eyes. All the thousand life's hidden behind that beautiful brown color. All the losses he has had to suffer.

"I'm so sorry." For losing you again. For not keeping you close enough – Marco thought, to himself. Because no matter how many times he was never able to protect the one thing that was most important to him. The one sole thing he had gotten so many chances to protect and had failed every single one of them.

…

Weeks later Marco was sitting alone in one of the rooms he had started to call his home a few years ago. The lights were out. He had his legs pulled closely to his body.

Ace had died. This time again, just like every time before and just like every time that was still to come. Because no matter what he did it never changed.

He had seen his pops die from old age and Thatch lead a happy life before he passed away after so many years of a fulfilling life. He had seen so many of them come and go and they all changed.

All of them but one.

For Ace it was always the same. Born under cruel circumstances, hating himself, doubting his right to live. Dying. He always died young. Sometimes in his arms, sometimes without Marco ever reaching out to him.

He had watched over him countless of times. He had been his lover countless more.

He had introduced himself to the youth hundreds of times. He had told him all the things that never changed a thousand times. All the things he felt. All the things he ever wanted – only to be with him for a little while longer. Just a little while would be okay.

But he had to realize sometime. And maybe it was enough now. Maybe it was time to let go. Maybe it was his presence that prevented Ace from going on. Maybe it was him who forced Ace to live through the same circle ever and ever again by holding on to him.

Maybe without him Ace's soul would finally find peace and move on.

Maybe after ten times he would receive a happy childhood, together with his mother and father.

Maybe after fifteen he would fall in love with some cute girl or boy that was not Marco and have a happy relationship like he was supposed to do.

Maybe if he left him Ace would no longer need to die miserably like this.

Just like all the others had been able to move on, maybe even Ace would be granted that right.

Marco did not want to be alone. Eternity alone was such a cruel thought.

But he only wanted Ace to be happy for once.

Without him, yes. If with him was impossible.

"I love you." He whispered into the darkness. Thinking that maybe his Ace had already been born again somewhere. Or maybe it would take another fifty or a hundred years for him to return.


	3. What Sparked His Heart

**Marco/Ace Week Day 3: Modern AU**

**6Lisa9: **I ought to thank you! I'm glad you like them :)

**Aerle:** I'm sorry I broke your heart ,_,. I had a lot of happyish ideas but then I thought of writing something completely different, to turn that cuddling theme into something heart-wrenching, I just don't know hahah...

**Ace Portgas D: **Yes, the idea was that Marco was immortal in that last OS while everyone else is periodically reborn! And uhm, I'm not going to update the separate one-shots anymore, but I'll be posting more one-shots 'til Saturday ;3;.

**I'd like to say something about todays OS, but I'll probably have to do that at the end of it OTL.**

* * *

_**What Sparked His Heart**_

Ace was nineteen. And he had nothing. Although nothing might have been a little exaggerated, because he still had his little brother. And their flat at that completely run down place they would probably soon be kicked out of as well.

But except for that he was definitely not exaggerating when he said that he had nothing. No job. No money.

Although he was planning to take care of that last thing right now at least.

He had stolen from stores before. It was no big deal. Stuff they needed, stuff he could re-sell. It did not really matter. He had never been caught before. He probably did not look suspicious and he was quick.

Every time.

So this time was not any different than those before. He reached out with his hand. Carefully enclosing his fingers around the item in the shelf before him. He was not nervous. He had done it often enough to not be.

But as he was about to put what he had just grabbed into one of the pockets of his trousers, the hand of a stranger he had not even heard approaching him grabbed him firmly by the wrist.

He looked up, eyes widening.

The man that had stopped him must have been in his mid-thirties. He had blond hair that only grew from the middle of his head. It made him look like a certain fruit – Ace had almost laughed, but of course this situation was not funny at all, so he suppressed the arising laughter.

Then he suddenly realized he had not done anything yet. Nothing had disappeared in the vast space of his trouser pockets yet. Maybe he had just picked that up to look at it more closely?

"What are you doing?" He hissed angrily, trying to pull his hand away, but the strangers grip around his wrist did not budge.

The man ignored him, instead turned around a little and pointed at another person that was standing a little further from them, looking at a shelf before him.

Then he turned back to Ace and looked him firmly in the eye. There was no accusation in the look the man gave him. But it was not exactly friendly either.

"Store detective." The man said, his voice quiet but firm. "He's been watching you."

"What the hell." Ace mumbled, finally able to free his hand. "I wasn't stealing!" He glared at the man.

The stranger only shrugged his shoulders. "Alright, yoi." He said as if he did not really care.

And Ace wondered that if that was the case why the man had stopped him in the first place. Just to gawk at him probably, or to have some faint feeling of triumph and having done something good. People liked acting out of reasons like that after all.

He put the item back where he had found it and quickly turned around to walk away without as much as even glancing back at the stranger once more. He really hated people like that. People that were unable to just simply mind their own business.

Well it did not matter much. He would just go to a different store. Or maybe come back another time.

But for now he should at least grab something to eat. He did not have much money left, but Luffy was probably starving. Just like always.

He went through the store quickly and picked a few things that were cheap and then went for the checkout.

The store was practically empty so he did not need to wait.

As the cashier announced the amount he had to pay he rummaged in the bag he had brought with him for his wallet. Only to turn as white as chalk a second later.

He had forgotten to bring it with him. It was still lying back at home. What was he supposed to do now? He was suddenly unable to pay for the stuff.

"I, uhm…" he started, stuttering. Not knowing what to say.

The cashier smiled at him. "Yes?" She asked with the sweetest of voice.

"…forgot my wallet..." he said too quiet for her to hear.

But just at that exact moment a bill was handed to the cashier woman from a person behind him.

"Sorry, yoi." An all too familiar voice said and as he turned around he saw the same blond from just a little while earlier.

He could not help his mouth from dropping open. Was this guy stalking him? Why was he helping him out like this? Had he run into some sort of creep that was going to ask him for some weird repayment later on?

No way Ace would do anything like that. He had not asked for the man's help, he would have done fine without him. But still, as his groceries were suddenly paid for, he stuffed them into his bag and left the store.

The blond was following him, sure enough, but he did not say a word until Ace turned around and looked at him expectantly.

"What's your problem?" He asked angrily, his eyes narrowed as he glared at the stranger.

"Excuse me, yoi?" Was all the man said as if he did not know what was going on.

"I didn't ask for your help. Why are you following me? Leave me alone already!"

There was a faint smile on the older one's face as he replied. "I live down the street." He said, pointing into the direction they were going. "I'm not following you and I'm sorry for helping you although you apparently did not need any help, yoi."

"Are you making fun of me now?!" Ace was still glaring at the stranger. What was this person thinking?

"What's your name?" The man asked in return, completely ignoring Ace's question.

"Like hell I'd tell you."

"I'm Marco." The man introduced himself, still completely ignoring the way the younger one spoke to him. "It was nice meeting you." He smiled and then added. "Kid_._"

Ace's mouth dropped open as he tried to protest. "I'm not a kid!" He yelled, but the stranger who had introduced himself as 'Marco' had already turned around and was now leaving in the other direction.

Wait, didn't he say lived down the street? Ace sighed. Not that it really mattered to him. He was glad that this strange person was gone and he would no longer need to deal with him.

What a weird encounter really. Usually other people were way too busy with themselves to even as much as glance at him. Or others in general. But helping him like that? Paying for his stuff although he did not even know him and would probably never see him again? That was something new.

Ace shrugged as he decided to just forget about the whole thing and go home before Luffy started to eat their sparse furniture or something. His brother could be a real pest when he was hungry.

...

He was deeply in thoughts as he walked towards the house their flat was in. The area was a shady one and he did not like living here. But it was the only place they had been able to get and anything was better than living on the street after all.

As he approached the house, the door in front of him was suddenly slammed open and someone was thrown through it, flying against him and knocking him down to the ground.

"I told you, you could stay here and I wouldn't ask any questions as long as you paid the money on time every month. It's been due for two weeks now! You're out!"

There was another object thrown into his direction and he noted it was a backpack. _His _backpack to be precise, he realized, before the door in front of him was slammed shut.

"Oww..." The one that had been thrown out of the housed wined as he rubbed his head and then looked up to see who he had just flown into.

"Ace!" The boy, who had black hair and dark eyes, suddenly exclaimed joyfully.

Ace blinked once or twice in confusion and then realized the person above him was Luffy. His brother.

"What happened?" He asked, confused.

"He's thrown us out." Luffy answered sulkily.

"Ugh." Ace groaned. "I was getting the money!" He pushed himself up and then helped his brother get up as well.

"What an asshole." He murmured.

"What are we going to do now?" Luffy asked, looking up to his brother with slight fear in his eyes.

"I don't know yet. We'll find another place to stay at, I suppose."

"Can't we go back to Dadan?" The younger one continued to ask.

"No, we can't!" Ace exclaimed. He did not want to go back there, or anywhere of that sort. He was finally free. Things would surely get better soon as well.

"Are you afraid, Luffy?" He asked, carefully watching the younger one as he waited for his reply.

"Not as long as you are with me!" The boy exclaimed promptly, a wide grin showing on his face.

Ace was glad. Everything was going to be fine as long as they were together after all. They would make it through this as well, he was sure of that.

...

When evening came they had not yet found another place to stay. They would definitely need to stay outside for the night, Ace realized. Well, at least it was still summer, so the night would not be too cold.

Ace let himself drop down at the wall of a house he had randomly chosen. All the running around had made him tired and resting for just a little while would do them good. They could try to find some more appropriate shelter later on.

"I'm hungry." His brother whined as he sat down right beside him.

"I got you something earlier." Ace said with a grin and handed his brother a bag that contained some of the bread he had bought this morning.

Luffy's eyes lit up as he saw the food and he started to eat right away.

Ace mused that as long as Luffy had enough to eat he was happy. It made him smile, he liked the way his brother was, so simple, loveable and easy to please.

Ace let his glance wander. The sky was too dark for his taste. Heavy clouds had gathered above them without him even noticing, so busy had he been during the past hours. He grimaced as the first few raindrops hit him right in the face.

Then it was only a matter of seconds until a sudden downpour started.

"Crap." He muttered. This was the worst day ever. He rummaged in his bag for a second and retrieved his rather old looking jacket, putting it above his brother to prevent him from getting too wet.

"Sorry about that, Lu."

"Nah, it's okay." The younger one replied absentmindedly as he still ate, probably not even noticing that his food was getting wet. That was just the way he was after all.

Ace sighed deeply as his hair and clothes were getting soaking wet in a matter of seconds. He hated this. What were they supposed to do now? Stay here, find shelter? And then what? Where were they supposed to go? They had nowhere left to go. Nowhere to stay. How were they supposed to find a new home this quickly? It was hopeless. This all had been nothing but a stupid idea. Stupid of him to ever do this and drag Luffy down with him as well. What had he been thinking really...

But after what had happened... he could not have stayed there, right? He couldn't have. No one could have asked that of him... if only they had somehow understood the way he felt.

But they didn't. So the only option he had left was to leave. Those people... didn't matter one bit to him anymore now. All that mattered was Luffy. Keeping his little brother safe. And by his side. Because being all alone was such a scary thought.

Even a few minutes later the rain did not seem like it would stop. He was completely soaked by now. They really should get going. There was no difference in them sitting here or walking to find a better place to stay.

He had just decided to tell his brother that they were going to leave, when all of a sudden a shadow appeared above him and the rain seemed to stop.

He blinked water off his eyelashes as he looked up, directly facing an all too familiar person hovering above them, holding an umbrella protectively above him and his brother.

"You!" He suddenly exclaimed, clenching his teeth together. Out of all people, why did the blond from this morning have to find him here sitting in the rain? How embarrassing. No, wait. That was not even the point. What was this guy even doing here in the first place?

"Oh." The blond said as if he had only recognized him now. "It's the kid from this morning, yoi." His glance shifted as he looked at Luffy next. "And who are you, yoi?" He asked, his voice gentle.

The younger one beamed a smile at him. "I'm Luffy!" He said happily, only to be lightly punched by his brother a second later.

"Don't tell him!" Ace hissed.

"Ow, what was that for, Ace?" The younger one asked, rubbing the spot Ace had punched and looking at him as if he was actually hurt.

"Ughh." Ace let out an annoyed groan. His little brother could be so damn oblivious.

The blond smiled at him, his expression still gentle. "So your name's Ace." He said acknowledging.

The raven haired youth glared at him, but said nothing.

"Don't you have somewhere you can go, yoi? It's pouring." The blond observed as if that was not the most obvious thing at the moment.

"We could go to Dadan, or grandpa!" Luffy declared happily.

"No we couldn't, you know that!" Ace replied angrily, not believing that his brother said all of that so willingly to a stranger he had just met.

Marco looked at the two that were sitting in front of him, thinking of what to do. He couldn't leave them here that much was obvious. And apparently bringing them to their relatives did not seem to be an option at the moment, either, considering how the older one of them had just reacted. Yet, he felt like he had to help them. He was no one to leave people so young and helpless on the street if he could prevent it.

They always reminded him of himself and how his pops had once saved him many years ago.

"You can come with me, yoi." He said. Knowing that the older one – Ace – would decline right away anyway. And that was a good thing, being suspicious of strangers was usually a good trait.

"Yes!" Luffy accepted happily and impulsively.

"No!" Ace was quick to disagree, punching his brother again, just to underline his words.

"Ow, Ace! Why are you doing that all the time?"

"You can't just accept someone's offer like that. He might be some pervert, trying to lure you to come with him, who knows what he'll do?!" He tried to explain, agitated at how his brother was acting.

"But he looks friendly!" Luffy protested. "And I'm cold. It's raining, Ace. I don't like this!" He continued to wine.

"Oh, alright!" The older one finally said. "Have it your way. Just don't regret your decision later on, got that?" He was angry. He hated this. The stupid weather, this stupid person – Marco – and most of all the way his brother acted right now.

He did not feel comfortable going with a stranger like this, but he wanted to get out of the rain and he wanted to give this person a chance. He had helped him without any benefit for himself earlier after all. Maybe this Marco guy was not such a bad person after all.

Marco looked at them with a curious expression on his face. He had never thought they would agree. But he was fine with this. It was better he had found them than someone else who actually really wanted to harm them.

...

They arrived at Marco's home quickly. The flat was spacious and nicely furnished. Completely different from the place Ace and Luffy had stayed at before.

The blond had shown them to his guest room, apologizing that it had only one bed in it. It was a spacious bed, however and Ace did not mind sharing it with his brother. He would not have wanted to be separated from him anyway, out of fear that the blond actually had some ulterior motives. He wanted to have Luffy close to him to be able to protect his little brother if necessary.

There was an extra bathroom connected to the guestroom as well that they were allowed to use. Marco had brought them something to eat and water, too. He really did not seem like a bad guy. Ace really hoped he wasn't. He started to like the blond and he did not want that to be a bad decision.

After that Marco had told them to rest and that they would talk about what to do next in the morning. He had even given Ace they key to the guestroom, just so that two of them could sleep in peace and Ace was very grateful for that. Surprised that the older one was so friendly, despite Ace's suspicion of him. And equally surprised that he would trust him like this. Who would let a stranger into his home after all? And one he had caught stealing just a few hours earlier, too? Why would someone do that? Maybe Ace was going to sneak out at night, steal all of that Marco-guy's stuff and then leave with his brother.

That might have been a good plan. But somehow he really did not feel like doing it. Somehow he really did not want to disappoint this man that was being so nice to them.

When they went to bed Luffy fell asleep almost instantly. But Ace just could not manage to do the same. The room was too dark. The only light source was coming from the gap under the door, as the blond seemed to still be awake in the living room that was connected right to the guest room. Maybe he was keeping watch, fearing that Ace actually wanted to steal all of his valuables.

Or what if he was still awake so he could sneak into their room with an extra key once they were asleep? Maybe he was a psychopathic killer that liked to play nice and then murder his victims at night.

Or maybe he was going to sneak into their room to try and molest them. But if that guy as much as dared touching them Ace would definitely kill him though. If he could. They would probably just run.

But really, what if that guy was expecting them to repay him for his kindness? Maybe he liked boys that were not even half his age. Oh god, if he dared to touch his brother Ace would really kill him.

But maybe he wanted money from them. Maybe tomorrow he would bring them to a place to work off their debt.

No, no, no. All of those thoughts were scaring him. He had to do something. Talk to that Marco-person, get to know him, understand what he was planning.

As long as that guy left Luffy alone, everything was fine. But he would definitely, most likely ask for some sort of repayment, Ace was sure of that. There was no going around it. But as long as Luffy was fine, everything was okay.

Would it not be okay if it was just him instead? If he could keep the both of them safe like this? He had done it before after all. It wasn't so bad. At least this one was actually sort of good looking.

He had gotten up from bed without even really noticing. He put on one of the shirts the blond had brought them earlier and then went over to the door of their room. Maybe it was better if he went to him. Maybe that would make his situation somewhat better.

He entered the living room as quietly as possible. The blond was sitting on his couch, reading in a small book while he paid no attention to the TV that was turned on as well.

Ace crossed the room until he was standing right in front of the TV, coughing slightly to catch Marco's attention.

The blond looked up, confusion showing on his face as he put down the book and fished for the remote-control to turn the TV off.

"What's wrong, yoi? Can't sleep?" He asked, his voice sounding worried.

"I, uhm..." Ace started, unsure as to how to say it now that he was standing right in front of him. "I was thinking..." he tried again. "Why you are being so nice to us." He finally said and then quickly added, stuttering a little as he started to feel embarrassed. "I-I mean, I really appreciate it, but..." He stopped again, not wanting to say what he had to say next. But he had to think of his brother, protecting him was the most important thing after all. "You're probably expecting some sort of repayment from us, but..." He spoke quickly, trying to fend off the embarrassment by it. "We don't have any money, s-so I thought, I... I could just..." He stumbled over his own words. This was stupid. What was he even doing? He was scared. What would that person do to him? To his brother? Why had they even come here in the first place?

The blond raised an eyebrow at him, not understanding what was going on. "You could just what, yoi?" He asked, trying to get the youth to continue talking.

"R-repay you like this. A-as long as you leave my brother alone that is..." Ace finally concluded, hoping that the man understood what he was talking about.

Marco's eyes widened as he realized what was going on. But just a moment later he changed his expression back to his usual bored look, letting his glance wander over the youth in front of him as he stood there, completely embarrassed and scared, yet offering something like that to him.

"Repay me like what?" He asked, acting completely oblivious.

"With my body." Ace clarified after a short moment.

"You've done that before?" The blond continued to ask.

"Yes." The youth admitted.

"You want me to sleep with you as a repayment for me helping you two, yoi?" He asked again.

"That's what I'm trying to say." Ace snapped. Was this guy really that stupid or was he playing around with him? "If you leave my brother alone... I mean... it would be fine for me..."

Marco eyed him suspiciously. He did not say anything for a while, but then seemed to have decided on something.

"Alright. Get undressed, yoi." There was a mischievous grin on his face.

Ace gulped, he had not expected the blond to agree right away. So he had been correct. He was some sort of pervert, he had lured them here. Maybe he could at least keep his brother safe like this. But doing it right here? While Luffy was sleeping in the room next to them?

"Well, yoi?" Marco asked, apparently growing impatient.

Ace tried to calm himself down as he took the rim of his shirt into his hands to pull it above his head, removing it in a quick gesture as his fingers seemed to shake more with every second. He was scared. What would this person do to him? Was this really worth it? Would he allow them to stay here if he did this?

The youth was actually good looking, Marco noted. That was a nice amount of muscles for someone his age. Wait, age. How old was that boy anyway?

"How old are you, yoi?" He asked him right away.

Ace had almost snorted, was the blond getting guilty feelings now? "Nineteen." He said curtly, reassuring the older one. Maybe he should have lied. Maybe he did not like doing it with someone that could get him into legal problems.

Marco made a gesture with his hand that signaled Ace to continue.

The youth took the rim of his shorts between his fingers, gulping as a new rush of fear surged through him. He was just about to pull it down when the blond suddenly shifted on his couch, looking at him intently.

"Wait, yoi." He said. "Come here." He ordered next.

Ace blinked in confusion, but then complied, approaching the man cautiously. He probably just liked doing these things by himself. What a pervert, really.

As he stood as closely to Marco as he dared, the blond's hand suddenly shot forward, but instead of grabbing Ace's shorts as the raven-haired youth had thought, he grabbed his hand, gripping it tightly and yanking him forward so that they were closer together now.

Marco's other hand found its way to the youth's shoulder, gripping him tightly and holding him in place.

"Now listen, _brat_." He said, his voice sounding dangerous.

"There are two rules you'll have to follow if you want to stay here." His eyes seemed just as dangerous as his voice, it made Ace feel uneasy and scared.

"First of all, you won't steal anymore. I'll know if you take anything and you won't like me being angry, got that?"

Ace gulped and nodded slightly to show that he had understood.

"And secondly, you will respect yourself _and_ me, as well, yoi." His voice had lost its threat all of a sudden. "I don't want you to do anything like this again, got that, too?"

Ace blinked at the older one. "I-I thought you that's why you picked us up, I..."

"That was not the reason." The blond started to explain. "I just know what it is like to be in your situation. I genuinely wanted to help you two."

There was a honesty in the older one's voice that made Ace believe him everything he said and it made him flush in a scarlet red color as he realized what he had just been trying to do.

"I'm really sorry..." He muttered, casting his glance down.

"It's okay." The blond tried to reassure him. "Now go to sleep, Ace." He said kindly. And it was the first time he had used Ace's name instead of calling him a _kid _or a _brat_. Ace liked the sound of it. He really started to like the man. Maybe trusting him for now was not such a bad idea after all.

...

The next morning came and Ace awoke way too early to his liking. He was disoriented for a moment, wondering where he was as he looked around the foreign room that was way too neat to actually be his.

But just a moment later he remembered everything that had happened the day before and he felt embarrassed all over again as he thought about what he had done.

There was no helping it though, nothing was going to change what had happened, he could only try to make things better from now on. So he got ready and dressed quickly and left the room after throwing a quick glance back at his brother who was still sound asleep.

Marco was already up as well. "Good morning." The blond said with a smile as he noticed the youth.

"Good morning." Ace muttered, still feeling embarrassed.

"I'd offer to make breakfast, but I have somewhere to go, yoi." The older man said as he was putting his jacket on. Apparently Ace had been lucky to still find him here.

Wait, had he actually been planning to leave them alone? Two strangers, in his own home?

Suddenly Marco seemed to stop for a moment and then looked at the younger one for a moment, deeply in thoughts as it seemed. "Didn't you want to repay me or something?" He said, more absent-mindedly than anything.

Ace flushed red completely anew. "Y-yeah, I'm still sorry..."

"You should come with me then, yoi." The blond said, ignoring Ace's apology completely.

Ace looked up to him, confused at the offer, but then nodded shyly, not wanting to disappoint the blond anymore.

...

Ace had left his brother a note so that he would not worry.

They were driving silently in Marco's car. The blond's eyes were fixated on the road, Ace occasionally looked at him, confused and not understanding where they were going. He had asked his driver once, but Marco had only told him that 'he would see'. That did not help him to feel at ease at all, but there was no changing his situation anymore now. He was stuck in this car, unless he wanted to try jumping out. Which was definitely out of the question.

Maybe he had not been so wrong with his assumption the night before. Maybe Marco was actually bringing him to a place where he could pay off his debt with his body. He shuddered at the thought. He had hoped that he had already escaped such a scenario.

So as they were approaching the old looking house in the middle of practically nowhere Ace eyed it suspiciously.

"It's my fathers, yoi." Marco suddenly said. There was the faintest of smile on his lips. He looked... proud?

"What is it?" Ace dared to ask.

As Marco stopped the car he turned around and smiled broadly at the younger one. "An orphanage."

Ace's eyes widened. "You can't put me in an orphanage! I'm nineteen!" He said as he suddenly realized why Marco must have brought him here, but then suddenly a more horrifying thought came to him. "And you can't take Luffy away from me either!"

The blond did not interrupt his smile. "That was not what I had in mind, but okay, yoi."

Ace furrowed his brow. "What _did_ you have in mind then?"

"You could work here if you like. Earn some money for yourself. We were looking for someone to help out in the kitchen. My brother – Thatch – he's really nice and would take care of you, show you what you could do and everything, yoi." He made a small pause, but then continued. "Only if you'd like to though."

Ace starred at him for a moment, his mouth had unconsciously dropped open in disbelief. This person who only knew him for a day did actually want him to work at his own father's place?

"Why?" The youth asked with a quiet voice.

"I just thought you would like to earn some honest money. Get on your own two feet as soon as possible, yoi."

"I mean – " Ace swallowed, he was feeling overwhelmed. "Why are you helping me like this?"

The blond sighed long and heavy. "You remind me of myself when I was younger. Well, I was way younger than you are now. No one cared about kids like us. No one even looked at us or took notice of us. Until one day my pops found us. He did not hesitate, he took us in, took care of us. Me and Thatch. He didn't have the orphanage back then, we built that up together. And there were many more that followed us and found peace and a family at that place. It was... nice, you know? Having someone who did not just look straight through us, but actually _at_ us."

And Ace understood him. He knew that feeling. And he also understood how happy Marco must have felt, because he was happy right now, as well.

"Ace." The older one suddenly said. "Why aren't you going home to that Dadan person your brother mentioned, or to your grandfather?" He asked.

"I can't." The youth replied. "And he's Luffy's grandpa, we... we aren't related by blood." He finally admitted. "And I can't go back to Dadan's place where we lived before, because..." He swallowed hard. "My brother died there. My other brother." He finally said. "I can't go back."

Marco nodded, understanding what the younger one was trying to say. "Maybe you should allow your brother to return though. He should be allowed to go his own way. And it's not like he'd be out of the world, right? You can visit him, I'd even drive you there."

Ace lowered his glance. "I guess..." Maybe, Marco really was right. Luffy was everything he had, but he was being completely selfish to force him to stay with him like this.

"You can stay with me for as long as you want to. And try out working here." He smiled at the youth. "I'm not going to force you to though. You can leave whenever you want to."

"Thank you." Ace whispered and then suddenly, out of the spurt of the moment turned around and slung his arms around the older man. It was an awkwardly positioned embrace, giving that they were still inside the car. But as he felt Marco's hands on his back, not pushing him away, but actually hugging him back, he felt completely at ease and happier than he had for a long time.

He had really started to like Marco.

* * *

**; w; I hope it was not too bad! I had to shorten this so much because I had started writing it way, way too late. There was going to be so much more, a nice scene with Oyaji and one with Thatch and everything was supposed to be slower. And there was actually supposed to be a love story there somewhere which I kinda had to cut out or it would have felt too rushed OTL. Yes Marco and Ace were obviously supposed to fall in love with each other over the course of a few weeks... now it's only being hinted at slightly or it would have been completely unauthentic imo ;3;. Next time I'll start sooner when I plan on writing something longer v_v.**


	4. Extinguished

**Marco/Ace Week Day 4: Angst**

**6Lisa9: **Thank you! I'm glad it still worked out this way.

**Aerle: **Ah, no way, I would have never done that to Marco and Ace! And thank you, I might even do that. I'll have to think about it once this week is over, because I actually really liked the idea of that story altogether.

**LeiaGrey: **I'm so happy you liked them. And I might do that, when I get the time for it. :3

**I don't really have anything to say about this one? Just, enjoy reading I suppose. :3**

* * *

_**Extinguished**_

_Purupurupuru..._

_Purupurupuru..._

_Purupurupuru..._

Marco's fingers involuntarily trembled as he held the small snail in his hands.

Ace had never voluntarily missed one of his calls before.

Something must be wrong, Marco thought. What if something had happened?

...

_Purupurupuru..._

"Hey, Marco!" The excited voice on the other end of the line said happily. "It's only been two days, what's wrong? Are you lonely without me, _old man_?"

That stupid snail did not do Ace's mocking smile any justice, Marco thought, but he smiled nonetheless.

"Of course. I miss you after all, yoi." He responded with the same mocking tone to his voice, although his words were definitely the truth.

"It's only been _two_ days, geez." The younger man replied, rolling his eyes as he did so.

"I could've come with you, you know, yoi." The blond said, knowing that Ace would refuse it anyway. But there was nothing more that he wanted than to be by the younger one's side.

Ace was silent for a moment, but then responded with a smile. "You got enough to do there and I got stuff to do here that only I can do. It's my responsibility after all."

"Alright." Marco replied, although he really did not care about the circumstances at all. But he wanted to respect Ace's decisions, even if he did not like them.

...

_Purupurupuru..._

"I've seen my brother today!" Ace exclaimed without as much as greeting the person on the other end.

"It's been weeks." Marco mumbled. He had his glance cast down. He looked sad, disappointed.

But Ace failed to notice that in his voice and in his rush of excitement he simply overheard Marco's utterance.

"Luffy's grown so much. He seems so happy, too. And he's found himself a capable crew! I'm really glad for him, it makes me worry less about him. Thought I'll probably never stop worrying about him anyway, he's my little brother after all!"

Marco stayed silent, he wanted to tell Ace that he, too had found a place for himself to stay and that there really was no need to go after Teach anymore. But of course he knew that was impossible.

"Hey, Marco, are you still there?" The raven haired man asked now that his excitement had died down a little.

"I miss you." The blond simply said with a longing in his voice that made Ace stay quiet for a bit.

"I'll be back soon." The youth replied after a while, although they both knew that wasn't true.

...

_Purupurupuru..._

"Hey." Ace voice answered the call. He seemed absent-minded, sad. Marco was not really sure. Usually the youth would talk and talk about all the things that had happened and that he had seen, but apparently not this time.

"What's wrong, Ace?" The blond asked the other one worriedly.

"Just..." He started, but then seemed to search for the right words to say. "It gets a little lonely, I guess." He finally admitted.

It made Marco's heart sting. Because he, too, was lonely. He wanted to have Ace back at his side.

"I love you, Ace." The blond finally said, not knowing what else to say. He could not ask Ace to return to him and he could not ask him if he could accompany him. What else could he do then? There was nothing but these sporadic calls anymore. They had nothing else left.

...

_Purupurupuru..._

"Any news?" Marco asked quickly. It had been a while that they had talked. Ace was getting further away from him. Sometimes the snails failed to make contact to each other completely. Sometimes Ace only answered shortly and quickly, as if he had become too busy to even talk to him now.

"I was thrown into a river." The youth laughed. "But some girl, uhm, Moda's her name, pulled me out. I stayed at her place for a while."

"Excuse me?"

"Ugh, not what you think, Marco." Ace seemed to roll his eyes at him again. "Anyway, she wanted me to deliver this letter to a marine base, so I did. They have really awful coffee there, by the way. No wonder marines are always so cranky. Well, in the end I got some really useful information on Teach, I think."

"Do you know where he is?" Marco's heart tightened as fear took a hold of him.

"I think so."

"I could come there, you know –"

Ace interrupted him quickly. "I can do this alone." He snapped. "I'll be back soon." He promised.

And Marco remembered the last time the youth had promised that. Such a long time ago.

"Marco?" Ace's voice had quieted down a little.

"Yes?"

"I love you."

The line was silent for a moment as Marco looked at the snail with sad eyes, thinking about how much he wanted the person on the other side to be here right now.

"I love you, too."

...

_Purupurupuru..._

_Purupurupuru..._

_Purupurupuru..._

"He's _still _not picking up?" That was Izo who had poked his head into Marco's room upon hearing the familiar noise of the transponder snail trying to make a call.

There was a quiet clinging noise as the snail's attempts stopped.

"No." Marco replied drily.

"Don't worry, he's probably fine!" The man said.

"Yeah, I guess so, yoi." Marco replied with a smile.

Maybe Ace really was fine. He really wanted him to be fine. He did not want his assumptions to be true.

Maybe tomorrow, he would pick up the transponder snail and greet him with his happy voice once more, telling him that he had been able to defeat and catch Teach.

Maybe in a few days, Ace would be back at his side, back where he belonged.

Or maybe, in a few more days when Marco was reading the newspaper in the morning he would find out that his lover was dead, killed by the man that had betrayed them all.

There were tears rolling down his face as he thought about these possible worst-case scenarios.

A moment later he wiped them away with his arm, thinking that he should not allow himself to think this way. Ace was probably fine. He was fine. If he would call him again now, the youth would pick up and mock him for his stupid fears...

_Purupurupuru..._

_Purupurupuru..._

_Purupurupuru..._

_The snail however, would never transmit Ace's voice again._

And the next time they met, a battlefield would lie between them and Marco would never be able to feel the other's warm touch on his skin ever again.

'_I'll be back soon.'_ Had never held any truth to it after all, because Ace was never coming back home.


End file.
